You Made Me Wicked
by kurthumythe
Summary: Before the Sebastian every knew today, he was just another awkward, shy, braces wearing kid at Carmel High. That is, until he met the ever tempting resident bad boy Kurt Hummel, who changed his whole life around. AU, badboy!Kurt.


**Pairing:** Kurtbastian  
**Word count:** 2681  
**Rating**: PG-13 (NC-17 overall)  
**Warnings:** AU, badboy!Kurt, swearing  
**Summary:** Before the Sebastian every knew today, he was just another awkward, shy, braces wearing kid at Carmel High. That is, until he met the ever tempting resident bad boy Kurt Hummel, who changed his whole life around.

**Author's note:** So, I've been wanting to do this AU for a really long time now. And I know I shouldn't be starting more fics, but I just couldn't get this off my mind. I love the idea of Kurt being what Sebastian is in canon, and Sebastian being that innocent, shy boy whom Kurt takes an instant liking to. So, here it is! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't always been the lovable (as he liked to think) asshole he was today. No, it had been brought on a couple years ago when he met Kurt Hummel, the resident bad boy of Carmel High. Though he'd never tell anyone he associated with now, no doubt they would think he was insane. Who would believe that the gay faced teen they all knew today was capable of striking fear in everyone, even teachers? That Kurt Hummel used to smoke every day before class, wear leather, and drove a motorcycle? Or that he still did all of these things, just in secret? Of course not.

By the time they all met Kurt, he had put on the facade he wore today. It was all just a game for him and Sebastian knew that. He knew who the real Kurt was and he was there the day the boy decided to change everything, leaving Sebastian behind. Though, not for long, he surmised. It might have been two years, but he'd get him back, somehow.

"Hurry up, Sebastian!" his mother called from downstairs, her voice ringing out through the small house.

Sebastian groaned in response, rolling over to stuff his face into his pillow. It was the first day of school and he really didn't want to go at all. Carmel High would be the death of him, he knew it. The summer hadn't been long enough, in his opinion. A couple more months and maybe he would be ready for school to start again. Keyword, _maybe_. He was a freshman this year, after all.

"_Sebastian!_"

This time, Sebastian pulled himself up from his bed and sighed. He could hear the warning in his mother's voice. Knowing not to push her, especially since she wasn't making him take the bus, he shrugged on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. His mother would ridicule him for the holes in them, but today he just couldn't care. Grabbing his bag and a pair of shoes from his closet, he made his way into the kitchen downstairs with a quick glance at his father sitting in the dining room. The way his shoulders were hunched forward and grip tight on the paper he was reading, Sebastian could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk this morning.

"Sorry mom," he apologized once he was leaning against the counter opposite to his mother, "I just don't want to start school. I have no friends, I'm a freshman, and to top it off, I had to get these this summer."

He opened his mouth quickly to gesture to the twin pairs of shiny metal braces adorning both sets of teeth. All Sebastian was met with was a laugh from his mother, her hands coming up swiftly to hide it, which only served to make her laugh harder.

"You'll be fine, Sebby," she cooed, using the nickname he hated most, "Now, we need to get going or you're going to be late for your first day!"

Sebastian just shook his head at his mother's antics, knowing that he should just go along with it. She meant well, of course she did. Ever since he came out to his parents in middle school, she'd always been the one who was the most supportive. His dad was too, don't get him wrong, but work was a lot more important lately. Alexander Smythe was just about to seal the deal on something that would pave the way for them for the rest of their lives. A gold mine, his father had told him one late night they'd spent in the study together. Once it was over, he'd have his dad back, he was sure of it.

Shaking out of his musings, he opened the door for his mother and shooed her out, tossing a quick goodbye to his father. As if his current state wasn't already embarrassing enough, having his mom drop him off was almost the nail in the coffin right there. But it meant he didn't have to take the bus and that already made it infinite times better. With a sigh, he plopped down into the front seat of his mother's SUV. Today was most likely going to be hell.

He was silent the entire way to school, his mother beside him singing along to some top 40 song on the radio and attempting to get him into it too. Usually, he wouldn't think twice about singing along, but today he just wasn't feeling it. Who knew what waited for him at this new school? They had moved to another city once he finished middle school, so now he wouldn't know anyone. Plus, it didn't help that he looked like a major dork.

"Have a great day, sweetie!" his mother cheered, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'll try," he managed to say between an awkward smile and an even more awkward hug from his mother.

Hoping that no one had seen that, he slipped from the car and waved goodbye to his mother. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked up the front steps, suddenly feeling less alone as he was swarmed by the rest of the student body. No one seemed like they were in a real hurry to get into the school, most talking amongst their friends. Sebastian felt a pang of jealousy before he quickly averted his eyes, keeping them on the ground while he walked to the front entrance.

A loud noise caused him to look up from the spot on the sidewalk, his head whipping around to catch sight of a boy pulling up to the school on a sleek, black motorcycle. His draw dropped slightly, braces gleaming in the early morning sun as he took in this new arrival. The boy wasn't wearing a helmet, his chestnut hair tousled from the wind and his bright glasz eyes visible from where Sebastian stood. Clad in a tight gray v-neck with even tighter pants to match, a pair of motorcycle books, and a leather jacket to top it all off. A cigarette was pressed between his lips, all of sight before him just giving off the appearance of bad boy.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should never associate with someone like that. Sebastian Smythe didn't go after bad boys, or any boys for that matter. When it wasn't his parents, he was embarrassingly shy and tongue tied, not to mention awkward as hell. But he couldn't stop staring at the boy he now pegged as the most beautiful being he'd ever seen in his life. Feeling a surge of confidence soar through him, he grabbed the nearest kid to him and pulled them close.

"Who's that?" he asked, cocking his head in the direction of the boy.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl snapped, sending him a disbelieving look while she smacked her gum in his face, "That's Kurt Hummel. You should probably stay away from him, new kid. You practically reek of dork and he'll eat that right up."

Shrugging off the insult, he let go of the girl's arm and turned back toward the entrance once again. Maybe he'd take the girl's advice and just admire him from afar. There was no use in getting mixed up with a bad boy like him, right? That'd only lead to trouble and heartache, something he just wasn't ready for yet.

* * *

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Sebastian was exhausted and plenty sure he hated this school already. The hallways were hard to navigate and the people were just plain rude. If one more kid pushed him into a locker, he would probably snap. Raking a hand through his hair, he settled down at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria, hoping to avoid everyone and anyone who crossed his path. Not yet had he made one single friend, instead choosing to sit in the backs of his classes as well, not saying a word. At least he hadn't transferred in the middle of the year.

He settled his bag on the table and pulled out his lunch, taking out all of the "braces friendly" food his mother had packed him. Lunch was halfway over when he caught sight of the elusive Kurt Hummel again. His food got caught mid-swallow as he realized that said boy was headed directly toward his table. Sebastian panicked, washing down the bite of sandwich with water and quickly packing up all his stuff. There was no way he was sticking around for this!

"Hold on there, new kid," a melodic voice called out, causing Sebastian to freeze in all of his motions and look up.

There, in all his leather glory and standing maybe three feet in front of him, was Kurt Hummel. One motorcycle clad boot resting on the opposite bench, elbow steadied on his knee, and chin poised perfectly upon his palm. And he was staring straight at Sebastian.

"I-I was just leaving," he stammered, a blush creeping up his cheeks and his hands flying up to his mouth, hoping the other boy hadn't seen his braces at all.

"I don't think so."

It should have sounded like a simple statement, but Sebastian heard it as a command as he slowly sat back down on his seat and moved his gaze to the table. His hands clenched at the hem of his shirt, twisting it in a nervous fashion. The sounds of the other boy moving weren't enough to get him to look up, but when he felt a warm body pressing in against his back, his eyes shot up to find the source. And of course, his blush had multiplied tenfold by now.

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian stuttered, cursing himself inwardly at how childish and stupid he sounded.

"Just getting a _feel_ of my new surroundings, new kid," the boy practically purred in his ear, lips brushing against the shell of it lightly, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"O-okay."

"Lighten up, geez. You're so tense," Kurt teased, moving from his spot behind Sebastian in favor of settling in next to him, his proximity still closer than any normal person.

Sebastian just turned his eyes back onto the table, his hands tightening on his shirt and body breaking out into a sweat. Was this really happening to him right now? Didn't he just say that morning he was going to avoid him? Sure, he was beautiful, but he could be dangerous for all he knew.

"So, new kid," Kurt finally spoke, drawing Sebastian's attention immediately, "What's your name?"

"Sebastian," he hurriedly spat out, cringing immediately after, "It's Sebastian."

"Well, _Sebastian_," his counterpart hummed while he pressed closer into Sebastian's side, "I think I like you. What do you say we get out of here and find someplace quiet?"

He must of looked like a deer caught in the headlights by the way Kurt was now laughing at him, the corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile at Sebastian's embarrassment. All he could do was shake his head and pull his bag from the table, almost running out of the cafeteria and away from Kurt.

* * *

After school, Sebastian made his way to his locker. Dragging his feet, he sighed into the open air and raked a hand through his hair. The day was finally over and he couldn't believe all of the things that had happened in such a short time. Not to mention, he hated this school with all his might. But what mostly stuck out in his head was Kurt Hummel. He couldn't have meant those things he said earlier, could he? There was no way he could like someone like himself, it was just impossible. Plus, Kurt knew nothing about him! And vice versa! Even if he wanted to go, there was the fact that he was too shy to even have a proper conversation with the boy. It was all too ridiculous.

Too deep in thought, Sebastian missed the sound of hurried footsteps until he was sprawled against the floor, having the wind knocked out of him as he was shoved roughly into a locker. Swearing loudly, he attempted to pick himself up off the ground but fell right back down. _That was one powerful push_, he thought to himself, vision swimming unsteadily before him. When his footing finally came back, he pushed himself to his feet and glanced down the hallway.

Near the end of it was who he assumed was his offender, pushed up against a locker and had Kurt looming over his body. Sebastian stared in shock, his eyes wide with fear and curiosity, body unable to move from the spot where he stood. A few beats passed and Kurt was pushing away from the other boy, but not before slamming his back against the locker once more and turning to walk back toward Sebastian. Fear flared up throughout his body, but he still couldn't move. He didn't know why, but he had to stick around and find out why Kurt had gone after that boy. Then he'd move, he promised himself half-heartedly.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft and reserved concern etched across his pretty face.

"Yeah, I t-think so," Sebastian replied hesitantly.

"Good. If that happens again," he leaned down and picked up Sebastian's bag, handing it to him, "Tell me and I'll deal with it. Got it?"

"But why? You don't owe me anything, Kurt."

It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that he realized that Kurt had no idea he actually knew who he was. That he'd asked someone as soon as he saw him. Embarrassment flooded through him rapidly, his face flushing bright red.

"Curious about me, were you?" Kurt smirked, crossing his arms over his chest before he shrugged nonchalantly, "And I already told you, babe, I think I like you."

"You just met me, though."

"So what? You seem… Interesting. From what I've seen, you're not like the rest of them. I have eyes all over this school, remember that. I saw you staring at me this morning."

He would have been even more embarrassed if the smile Kurt was directing at him would allow him to be, but he just ducked his head sheepishly. Shouldering his bag, he turned away from Kurt and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You sure you don't want to go someplace quiet with me?" Kurt tried again, lips tilting up in what Sebastian believed to be his trademark smirk.

"Maybe next time or maybe never," Sebastian answered with a surprisingly steady voice, a smile playing at his lips as he walked away and toward the exit.

"Well see about that, babe!"

Sebastian just laughed, heading out the front doors of the school and hurrying to his mom's awaiting car. Sliding into the front seat with ease, he threw his mom a smile and buckled up.

"So I take it your first day wasn't all that bad?" she mused, throwing the car into drive and leaving the school.

"It was alright, I guess."

"Make any new friends?"

"Something like that."

He smiled and leaned his head against the window, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. So maybe it would be worth it to try this new school out for a little while. If what Kurt said was true and he could come to him when he was being bullied, it might make things a little easier. Plus, that meant being around Kurt. Maybe he was trouble, but maybe he wasn't. There was no way of finding out without first hand experience.


End file.
